Relationship Advice
by Bucken-Berry
Summary: Everyone needs some help every now and again. G/E, A/O
1. Relationship advice

Disclaimer: don't own  
Summary: Olivia and George ask each other for relationship advice.

"So what do you want to know?" George asked with a smirk.  
"I just wanted to have lunch..." Olivia began.  
"And you wanted to know how to ask Alex out."  
"It's that obvious? Do you think she knows already?"  
"It's not obvious. I don't think she knows but I can tell you she feels the same." George gave her a reassuring smile as he spoke.  
"Are you serious or are you just trying to make me feel more confident?"  
"I mean it. And even if I didn't know, you should still at least try." Olivia gave a small smile as she replied,  
"I could say the same for you."  
"Huh?"  
"I know how you feel about Elliot." That was unexpected. He wasn't used to people knowing his emotions.

"Well, I've been thinking about it. But he just finished the divorce."  
"He's been going on blind dates already. He's ready."  
"He's straight."  
"Not entirely." Olivia smirked.  
"He told you?"  
"Yeah."  
"He hates shrinks."  
"Not all of 'em."  
"He-"  
"George, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were coming up with excuses." Olivia said, irritated.  
George blushed slightly.

"Sorry. I just... well, you know him."  
"Try it. I can't say anything for certain, but a few days ago he asked me what to do if he loved his shrink, and as soon as I said 'she' he cut me off and said it was a man." George chuckled.  
"All right. I'll try."  
"Good luck."  
"You too."


	2. First setup

"Are you sure this is the right way to do this?" Olivia asked as George walked with her to ADA Alex Cabot's office.

"Positive." George answered.

"Well, all right." Olivia said with a sigh. They knocked on the door and heard her yell to come in.

"Hey Alex." George said, walking in. Olivia stayed outside, listening.

"Hey George."

"How's it going?" George asked. Olivia started getting impatient almost immediately.

"Pretty good. Still working on the case from last week."

"Yeah, same here."

"So what's going on?" Alex inquired.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd want to go out with a friend of mine. She's definitely interested in you."

"How do you know and how does she know me?" Alex asked cautiously.

"I know because she told me, and she knows you because she's worked with you on a case or two." George said, smiling.

"Well, I'd like to meet her first." Alex stated. George nodded and started walking to the door.

"That is no problem at all." He said while he walked. He opened the door and Olivia walked in.

Alex was stunned.

"Um..."

"I'll leave you two alone." George said. He walked out, but not before he heard the familiar sound that meant a kiss had taken place.

"YES!" He cheered.

Olivia broke the kiss first.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." Alex whispered back. She kissed Olivia again, deeper. Oliva reached for her shirt.

"Right here?" Alex asked in surprise.

"Right here." Oliva affirmed. Alex smiled and worked against the fabric of her shirt.


	3. Second setup

"Come on, George." Olivia said. She tugged at George's sleeve.

"Detective, maybe I should let him decide..." George trailed off. Olivia shook her head.

"He's too afraid. You need to take charge. And I already got Elliot to agree to have us over."

"Oh, all right." George said. He followed Olivia to the car.

"Hey Elliot." Olivia said as Elliot opened his apartment door. "I mentioned that I was bringing a friend with me, right?"

"Yeah, but I didn't think you meant George."

"Hi detective." George said with a smile. Elliot smiled back.

"Hey."

"Come in." Elliot added. He opened the door wider and stood back. Olivia and George walked in.

"So, who wants a beer?" Elliot asked as he walked to the kitchen.

"Me."

"Me." They both said. Elliot came back with the three beers and they started some small talk.

* * *

An hour later, Olivia got a call saying she needed to go back to the precinct. Or, at least, that's what she told Elliot as she departed.

"Are you going with her?" Elliot inquired.

"No, I'll be fine." George said.

"Well, all right."

"So, how have things been going since your divorce?" George asked. hoping to force Elliot's hand. Elliot shrugged.

"I haven't seen anyone new, if that's what your asking." George nodded.

"Yeah, I was. Do you have your eye on anyone?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Tell me about her?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Well, she works with the NYPD. And she's really smart. Short though. But in a good way. She's really pretty." George smiled.

"What's her name?" George asked. Elliot froze.

"It's not a she at all, right?" George guessed. Elliot shifted uncomfortably.

"No, it's a he."

"Well, what's his name?" George asked. He felt pretty sure Elliot didn't know that he already knew.

"Well..." Elliot trailed off. He sat closer to George on the sofa.

"Who?" George prodded.

"George." He said with a grin. George smirked.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, really." George leaned forward and captured Elliot's lips with his own. Elliot opened his mouth, deepening the kiss. He slid his hand under George's shirt. George broke the kiss for a moment.

"Elliot, maybe we should wait. This would be your first time..." George said breathlessly. Elliot shook his head.

"We both want this. It'll be fine."

"Ok." George whispered. Elliot kissed him again and continued moving his hands under George's shirt. Elliot strummed his nipple with two fingers and he moaned into Elliot's mouth and bucked upwards.

"I want you." George whispered.

"I want you. I love you." Elliot replied.

"I love you too." George murmured as he reached up to undo the buttons on Elliot's shirt.


End file.
